The Doctoress
by thedoctorisdying
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy to see a supernova. But along the way, they encounter... a female Doctor?  This is set season 5! pre Rory! But it's simple and fun so enjoy
1. Supernova

**THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT AT FAN FICTION**

**SHOUT OUT TO : hopelessromantic99, WHO HELPED INSPIRE AND EDIT**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, hunched over the control panel. He kept himself busy by pulling various levers, flipping multiple switches, and push random button. Amy stood nearby, not really sure what to do with herself.<p>

"Doctor?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?" she let her sparkling emerald eyes travel slowly meeting The Doctor's.

"Somewhere so unimaginably extraordinary that human kind cannot possibly fathom it"

Amy rolled her eyes. Only the doctor could turn a simple question into something more. She looked at him again, "and where exactly would that be?"

"A supernova"

Amy's eyes widened "How can we see a Supernova? Wouldn't we blow up right along with it?" She'd never really been into space or stars or useless things like that.

"Oh you'll see," The Doctor grinned. "Supernovas." He paused a slight moment, "Fascinating things." He paused again. "Isn't it just mind blowing that a star take billions and billions of years to form, and then all of the sudden-" He threw his arms back to emphasize "-BOOM!" He shouted.

Amy jumped a little at his voice. 'Three or four octaves lower' she thought "Uhh… Okay. And how exactly do we see it? You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm expanding the TARDIS' protective shields to 500 kilometers and raising the strength by 250%" He looked at her cocked his head a little "What? You don't trust me?"

"I do, I do, It's just supernovas are huge! How can we watch one and live to tell the tale?"

The Doctor winked at her. "I am The Doctor" He turned back to his panel and Amy stared around the room aimlessly. Right at that moment the TARDIS lunged forward and they took off into the infinite black of space.

* * *

><p><strong>MY MIND IS BLOWN! I BET YOUR IS TOO? WELL IT AFTERALL IT IS DOCTOR WHO!<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON:)**


	2. Knock Four Times

**So sorry it took so long to update someone lost chapter 2 I won't name any names *cough cough* hopelessromantic99 *cough cough***

**But none the less here be chapter 2! Yay Yay woot woot all that shit...**

**HAPPY READINGS**

* * *

><p>Within moments the TARDIS halted to a stop, Amy's eyes widened in wonder as she stared out the large glass panel in front of her. Beyond the glass in the infinite space around them hung a huge ball of boiling lava, steaming gasses, and burning plasma. The doctor joins her wrapping his arm around her thin waist.<p>

"Mind blowing things they are" He said gesturing out towards the star. "Supernovas" he clarified quickly before going on very quickly in his very cocky know it all fashion. "It takes billions and billions of years for a star to form then-" He threw his arms back and flailed them a little to emphasize the explosion which would soon unfold before them "-BOOM-" he shouted "It's gone…" He said simply.

"Fascinating" Amy said rolling her eyes she squinted into the black abyss in front of them. The TARDIS was quite for a mere moment "Do you see that?" Amy said breaking the silence pointing out into space. The Doctor slowly followed her finger out into the darkness "What in the bloody…" His voice trailed out he squinted out into space. Unable to recognize the object he rushed over to the control panel and flipped a few switches. The TARDIS rushed through space stopping inches in front of a simple stainless steel fridge. The Doctor and Amy stared in amazement. After a moment the fridge door swung open. Amy and the Doctor jumped.

Out of the fridge stepped a young woman, long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a short sleeved white dress somewhat like a lab coat. She adventured hesitantly into the empty face, and slowly made her way to the front of the Doctor's TARDIS. She cocked her head in confusion and then as if she had some sudden epiphany, she simply knocked four times.

* * *

><p><strong>It is returning through the Dark, <strong>

**Doctor You would have met your luck. **

**Your song is ending so don't cry. **

** When you Hear him knock FOUR TIMES**

**^*reviews are love*^**


End file.
